The Muse
by babyloly
Summary: a strange little story my mind cooked up. Nick and Derek meet someone unexpected.
1. Default Chapter

The muse

*Title: The muse

*Author/pseudonym: Babyloly

*Email address: babyloly@yahoo.com

*Rating: G

*Focus: Derek, Nick

*Status: new finished. Possibly a future series.

*Special warnings: None 

*Archive: If you like just let me know where

*Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The SCI-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy". *Episode spoilers Episode Title from Season No. 

*Summary: Derek and Nick meet an unexpected visitor.

****

The muse

By babyloly

The two men were walking round the island with the heat sensor. The house was being rebuilt and they were checking the perimeters to check for unwanted visitors.

They reached a small point where the water reached the sand. It was a circular point from which you could stand on the water line. It was a small place secluded. What they saw there tool them completely by surprise. 

Nick pointed the sensor to Derek. According to it there was no one there but them, but still they both could see her. 

She was standing there alone. A small woman. She had the longest hair any of them had ever seen blond curly hair, which covered most of her naked body. Still they could see she had a body most women would kill for. She was standing and staring at the water.

The two of them came closer when she sensed them. She looked at them horror in her eyes, then suddenly without so much as a word she jumped in the water and disappeared.

Nick ran after her trying to stop her "God Derek, we have to find her. These waters are crowded with sharks."

He was standing near the water but there was no sign of her.

Derek came closer and stared at the water as well, she was no where in sight."

"We have to figure out who she is," said Nick. "Also how the hell did she get here and why did the heat sensor didn't pick up on her." He paused then said, "this is very strange. God," he said in horror, "she is probably shark food now." He couldn't believe what he saw. Couldn't believe the fear in her that she would prefer to jump in shark infested water then talk to them. What Derek said next really took him by surprise.

"She's fine Nick," he said. "If we want her to come back then we need to leave here. Now."

"Derek, what the hell do you mean she's fine? How can she be fine?"

"Nick, trust me. She is. Lets go."

Nick wondered what does Derek know about this woman that he is not telling him, but he followed his precept out of there, back towards the place their house once stood.

The rebuilding was in high motion now, almost finished.

Nick was still bothered by what they had witnessed. He suddenly stopped then turned around to go back to the spot they saw the woman.

"Nick, let it be," said Derek.

"I can't," he answered. "I gotta find out who she is and what she was doing here. She seemed human but she wasn't, was she? You know her, or at least you know what she is Derek. Don't lie to me. Please."

Derek looked at his young friend. "She's a muse," he finally said.

"A muse?" Nick asked shocked. "Like in greek mythology muse?"

"Yes," answered Derek. "And she can change form in seconds."

Nick didn't say a word, he just went back on his steps to the place they saw her. Derek followed him quietly. When they arrived back at the spot they just stood there hoping she would reappear.

"A dolphin," said Nick suddenly, "A white dolphin." It seemed as if it was playing with them calling to them.

"That's her," said Nick looking at Derek, "Isn't it?"

"I think so," said Derek.

"I'm going in," said Nick and started to get out of his clothes. With in a second the dolphin was approaching the shore, changing form as doing so she landed on top of Nick, knocking him off his feet.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked. She stood up and then turned around. As the full circle was completed she was dressed in a white dress her hair picked up in a ponytail. "And where you gonna let him do that?" she asked looking at Derek.

"I didn't think you'd let him do that," answered Derek, "And I was right."

She looked at him a little amused a little confused. "No. I'm not in a habit of hurting humans. If anything I'm supposed to inspire them. Which makes me think you know what I am."

"A muse," he answered looking at Nick who was still sitting down confused by her action.

"What are you doing child? Have you lost your mind?" came a man's voice behind them.

Both Derek and Nick looked at the man that appeared surprised, since neither one of them heard him approaching.

"Sorry father," she responded.

"You are not supposed to have any contact with these humans," he said, "That's breaking the rules. There will be heavy penalty for that."

"I'm sorry. I just love to swim here, and I did not expect to be caught. I was never caught before," she said.

Derek looked at the man behind them, her father. "Heavy penalty?" he asked.

"Yes Dr. Rayne," he said. "She broke the rules. She was not supposed to be here. She was not supposed to leave out realm. Such a thing will not be overlooked nor excused."

"You know my name?" asked Derek surprised.

"I know my neighbors," said the man. "The entrance to our world is here on the island. Has bee for centuries, when the legacy came. We did not want to intrude on your world as we expect you not to intrude on ours."

"We wouldn't dream of that," was Derek's response.

"Come on child," said the man "Time to go home."

She helped Nick get up on his feet then slowly followed in her father's footsteps. They were walking amongst the trees and then vanished.

"That was strange," said Nick.

"Yes," came Derek's amused response. "I doubt however that we have seen the last of that young muse."

They suddenly heard a soft laughter echoing through the woods.

"No," said Nick. "We will definitely see her again."


	2. Erato

Erato ****

Erato

By babyloly

The house has been standing finished for almost a month now. Derek left it alone, but Nick couldn't let it go. He kept going to that spot every day, hoping someday, he would meet her again. So far he had no luck.

Every morning after he finished his workout, he'd pass by that point and waited for her. She never showed up. One more week has gone and he finally decided he'd probably never see her again. Then one day when he was earlier then usual he suddenly saw her. Standing there naked her long hair free and blowing in the light breeze that came from the sea. She suddenly sensed him and turned to look where he was standing. She muttered something he couldn't quite make then picked up the dress that was laid besides her and put it on. 

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." She tried to pass him so she could leave but he grabbed her arm and didn't let her go.

"Please Nick, let go of me," she asked.

"Please don't leave," he asked.

She stared into his eyes for a long minute, then smiled, "Ok," she said. 

He sat down on the grass signing her to come join him. She did sitting across from him.

I was hoping I'd see you again sooner then that. I'm really happy we finally got a chance to meet." 

"Nick, I'm not supposed to be here, If my father finds me here I'll be in trouble again. He only just today finally allowed me to visit this spot. You usually get here a little later. I was hoping to slip away before…"

"Why, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.

"I know," she answered.

"But I'm not supposed to have any contact with humans, not even the people I'm supposed to inspire. I use other methods to influence them. I really should be going now. 

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked.

She considered it for a minute then said "Erato."

"And you are a muse? A muse of what?" he asked.

"I thought my name already gave that out," she said.

"Erato," he whispered her name. "God don't tell me. The muse of erotica." 

"Yes, that's me."

"No wonder you are so beautiful," he said. 

Erato felt she was blushing. Never before has a human made her blush. She turned her face a way from Nick so he will not see the redness that covered her cheeks.

"Erato, do you have to go? Can't you stay with me for a while?" asked Nick his voice pleading. She seems to have captivated his mind the past few weeks. He felt he must spend some time with her or he'll go crazy. He could not explain nor tried to figure out why he needed to see and talk to her.

"Era, where are you child?" sounded a harsh voice.

"Oh sorry Nick, that's my father. I have to go now."

"Erato, please, come back soon," he asked.

She saw the devastated look on his face. "I'll try Nick, I can't promise." Then she ran towards the trees and disappeared.

"Have you been meeting that human boy again?" asked her father.

"I didn't mean to dad. He was earlier than he usually is. I always manage to disappear before he arrives. He just caught me by surprise." She wondered for a minute if she should ask her father what's on her mind. She looked at his harsh face and decided this is not the time to bring it up. Erato felt a strange feeling she couldn't explain. There was something about that young man she couldn't understand. Mostly the effect he seems to have on her.

"You have a new mission my child," said Erato's father.

"Yes father," she said and sat down next to him as he showed her the person she is to inspire next. 

With in minutes she left the realm she was leaving in to find the person she was supposed to help. she wished she didn't have to do this right now, because all she could think of was Nick. She really hoped the mission will not take too long. Usually once she took the first move the person was she helped at the time started flowing with ideas and she was no longer needed to be around him.

Nick, happy he finally saw her again, felt a bit relieved. He couldn't understand why she has this affect on him. Most of all he hoped he would see her again and soon. He decided to keep his routine and keep looking for her after his workout as he has done so far.

He headed back to the house deciding not to share his encounter with the others. She was his secret and he was planning on keeping that so for as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

The muse part 3

Nick entered the house smiling. He felt cheerful, more the he has been for a few months. He bumped into Rachel on the way upstairs. "Hey Rach," he said.

"Hey Nick," she replied. "You look great, relieved in some way. What brought that cheerful mode on?"

"Oh, nothing much," he answered, and continued up.

She smiled at him and continued down. She walked into Derek's office and saw him already at work on some papers and files. "Morning Derek," she greeted. "I just ran into Nick. He seemed to be really happy about something. Do you have any idea what's going on with him?"

Derek looked up surprised. He had a pretty good idea for Nick's reason to be happy. He thought the young thing has decided to never show up again after the past few weeks. Apparently he was wrong. But at the moment he had no intention sharing this information with Rachel. At least not until he talks to Nick about it. "No. Can't say that I do," he finally answered Rachel, going back to his paperwork.

Alex heard the voices from Derek's office and came in. she also seemed to be in a surprised mood. I just passed Nick's bedroom. I could have sworn I heard him singing in the shower," she said. "Is that possible? What is going on with him anyway? He's been moody and angry for the past 4-5 weeks and now he's singing in the bathroom? That is strange. Derek, Rachel," she said looking at them, "Do you guys have anything?"

"Not at all," said Rachel.

"No," was all Derek said.

****

An hour later

Nick came down and joined the rest of the gang in the kitchen. They were almost done with breakfast when he came in, and they all stared at him when he came in.

"What?" he asked them.

"We are just wondering what came over you," said Rachel, "Not that we mind you being happy. But it's just strange how yesterday you wanted to bite my head off when ever I asked you something and now you look…."

"I'm sorry Rachel," he said. I didn't mean to take it all out on you guys. I'll be ok now," he said. "I promise."

Alex looked at him and said, "You met a girl, didn't you? She must be really special, if she got you smiling like that."

"Like what?" he asked.

"From ear to ear, wildly and strongly," she said. "I haven't seen you this happy for a very long time."

"Well, yes, she is special, and that is all I'm saying." He responded to Alex's comment.

"Ok. But we want to meet her eventually," said Rachel.

"Maybe some day, but not now," he said, took his breakfast and left the kitchen. He didn't want to face their questions. 

Derek followed him out. "Nick, may I talk to you in my office for a minute?" he asked.

"If it's about her, I'd rather not," said the young man.

"It is, and it is important," he said he's voice commanding. 

"Yes boss," said Nick following Derek into his office.

"Nick, You met her again, didn't you?" asked Derek

"Yes I did. So?"

"I worry Nick. You are like a son to me. She is not exactly real. Looks to me like you are not taking this into consideration. I don't want you to fall head over hills for a non human girl." Said Derek, concern in his voice.

"I know Derek. I'm not falling in love. She has a strange influence on me. And I think I have the same on her. I want to find out what it means. I feel inspired by her mere presence. I can't ignore that."

"No I guess not. Just…, please be careful son. Don't let her go to your head and heart. Think of the pain you went through after Julia's death. I don't want to see you go through so much pain again over love that clearly was not meant to be."

"Don't worry so much man. I'm ok. I'm in control. I won't lose my head like that ever again. No one will ever be able to get to my heart the way Julia did. No one. Not even a gorgeous muse."

"Ok," said Derek. 

Nick left Derek's office, thinking about the things that Derek told him. Although he did not admit it to Derek he felt the boss had some very important issues he'll need to think about. Could it be I am falling in love, 'head over hills' so to speak and not realizing that? he wondered to himself.

To be continued


End file.
